


Looking for a Place to Start

by spicehnoodles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meeting, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicehnoodles/pseuds/spicehnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin and Donna finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Place to Start

A woman entered the precinct wearing a striking navy blue halter dress. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was tapping her left foot rather impatiently.

Quentin looked around and saw that his employers were ignoring the woman who really was an eye-catcher. He sighed to himself and grumbled underneath his breath knowing he was going to have to deal with the situation.

He approached the woman, who lightened up when she saw him approaching her. He tried not to notice how she pulled down the hem of her dress revealing her rather endowed bust even more.

He swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked politely.

The woman sighed in relief. "Thank  _God_! I have been here for almost an hour, and none of these cops who swore to be of service to the people, mind you, stepped up and helped me with my problem," she explained, glaring at each and every man and woman pointedly ignoring her.

Quentin walked over to one of his men. "Hey. O'Donnell. What gives?"

The officer nervously glanced from his boss to the woman who was raising an eyebrow at him smugly.

"Sir," O'Donnell whispered frantically, "she's been harassing us!"

"Ex _cuse_ me? I got into a car accident near  _your precinct_ , and your version of me asking for help is  _'harassment'_? Honey, I may never have finished high school, but even  _I_ know that's complete  _bull_ — "

The captain held up his hands to calm the woman down. "Sorry, miss, I will deal with this accordingly." He swiftly glared at the officer. "What the hell are you doing?"

"But,  _sir_!" He looked helpless. "She's using a rental car! And there were barely any scratches on the vehicle and even on her! We've asked for her ID, but she forgot it at her hotel room and we told her we couldn't help her without any proof, so — "

Quentin cut him off. "Screw the protocol, O'Donnell. Although this lady right here may not  _seem_ injured, she may have been  _emotionally_ injured. They didn't teach you that in the academy? Hell, it's  _common sense_. Call up the rental company she got the car at, check the security cams, and find which asshole hit her car. Now!"

The officer shakily grabbed the phone and began searching for the rental company's number.

As he calmed himself down, Quentin questioned his actions and reaction. The woman's case was hardly anything worth worrying about. There were drug lords cooking up something new to mentally torture the civilians, and after the whole Vertigo fiasco, he was wishing for some sort of originality. While Team Arrow or whatever they hell they were called were helping him and his force out in cleaning up the streets, he was still stressed out over his own damn daughter out in the field.

He glanced at the woman who was watching the officer find the number and talking with the tech team simultaneously for the security cams.

Once the woman saw him blatantly staring at her, she smiled saucily, and Quentin knew he was in trouble. She sauntered over to him, and he wondered how she was able to walk so gracefully in those five-inch death traps of hers.

"Thank you  _so_  much, officer," she exclaimed. "I got lost around the area since it's my first time driving here, and I was going to stop by to ask for directions. And then some  _idiot_ bumped into from behind and high-tailed out before I could throw my six-inch Jimmy Choos — "

_Damn. Six-inch_ , Quentin thought, staring at her legs.

" — in his  _face_! Or her." She leaned forward to speak lowly. "Though, let's be real — they say  _women_ are horrible drivers? Puh- _lease_. Men are even more reckless when it comes to driving. They handle the shift gear as if they were trying to get off — "

His face flushed from the woman's unabashed words. "Miss," he quickly interrupted, "do you have any relatives or friends that can pick you up?"

(He secretly wished she didn't and had no idea why.)

"Yes! My daughter." Her entire demeanor changed, and he saw a loving mother. He didn't think it was possible for her to get even more attractive. "She's coming to pick me up. Oh! She is my pride and joy, working with the big leagues since she is one herself. She is a tough cookie and though I don't understand half — or more than half honestly — of that techno whatnots, I support her one hundred percent! She even has a  _gorgeous_ boyfriend, and oh my goodness, they are delicious together — !"

O'Donnell interjected from behind, "Um, excuse me, ma'am, your name please?"

"Donna Smoak."

_Smoak?_  "Are you Felicity Smoak's mother?" Quentin inquired.

She brightened up. "Yes! You know her?"

"Uh … uh, yeah. She's, uh, she's got skills." He wondered if Donna was aware of Miss Smoak's unorthodox abilities and her involvement in the vigilante business.

"I love her so much. You know that she's the CEO of Palmer Tech, right? Oh! My darling baby! That's why I'm here — to surprise her!"

The woman seemed like a handful, but her bright exterior and insurmountable love she had for her daughter were making a smile appear on the edge of his mouth. She was interesting, and he felt like he wanted to get to know her more.

God, he hadn't had a date since that horrible attempt with his ex-wife. Was he still able to do this?

"I am so sorry," Donna gasped. He thought it was endearing her hands were over her mouth dramatically. "What is your name? I would like to know the name of my hero."

His heart thudded at her smile. "Q-Quentin Lance," he answered.

"Based on your uniform, you are the captain of SCPD? My, my. Aren't you the head honcho of this area?" She winked flirtatiously at him.

Perhaps she acted this way around everybody. He didn't want to assume anything. Lately all he was good at was catching the bad guys, putting them into jail, and worrying about his daughter. He wasn't sure how to deal with this new situation in his life.

It was a beautiful situation, though.

He was about to ask what her occupation was, but apparently he was so focused on her face that what he blurted out was, "You are very attractive."

Donna's face reddened, and he was shocked at the reaction.

"Captain Lance," she murmured. "Who knew you were so — ?"

"Ms. Smoak," a voice came. A very, very,  _very_ familiar and unwanted voice.

Quentin's day worsened considerably when he saw Queen standing a few feet away from them. Oliver's face was concerned when he was looking at Donna.

_Damn it. And the_ gorgeous _boyfriend appears._

Once Donna turned around, she squealed loudly and Quentin's sensitive ears suffered.

"Oliver!" She bounced over to the man and gave him a hug, which Oliver returned while chuckling.

His day worsened even more.

"Hi, Ms. Smoak," Oliver greeted once they pulled away. He appraised her for injuries, and when Quentin saw his eyes reach certain areas, he was seconds away from pounding the kid. "Are you all right? The officer I spoke to said you were in a car accident."

Donna waved it off. "It was nothing. And I told you! Call me 'Donna,' handsome. My God, did those five months with my Felicity turn you even more gorgeous? She's a lucky girl. Oh, your  _arms_!" She squeezed his biceps.

Oliver smiled softly. "She treats me really well, and I treat her well too."

She returned his smile. "I have no doubts about that." Then she pouted. "I was supposed to surprise her! Then that maniac — ugh! Never mind; it's over. I'm going to get even more wrinkles."

"You're beautiful, Donna."

Quentin rolled his eyes.  _This kid think he's a freakin' charmer._

Donna gasped and then giggled. "Oh,  _you_! Where's Felicity?"

"She had a meeting with the other execs of Palmer Technologies."

"She better not be too busy for her mama! I have an idea: let's go over there and surprise her once her boring meeting is done. What do you say?"

Oliver let out a laugh. "Why not? I'll just ask the officer that helped you if there are any charges. I'll cover them for you. You can wait in the car if you'd like."

Donna looked like she reached the jackpot. "You are so gracious. I am so glad you are my future son-in-law. Oh, what am I saying? You're already one!" She leaned forward, eyes wide. "Can I drive?"

Queen was hesitant but gave her the keys.

She squealed excitedly. "I know Felicity must've told you I am like those drivers that aren't allowed in those fast and angry movies because of my road rage and whatever. But she exaggerates. I just drive very fast, is all."

Quentin wanted to laugh at the kid's face. It was filled with fright.

Donna was about to leave but remembered that the captain was still standing there. He felt miffed that Queen's presence was enough to make her forget the true hero was here.

"Thank you again, Captain Lance," she spoke sincerely, eyes twinkling.

He smiled at her. "Please. Quentin," he informed her.

She winked at him again before leaving, and he couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed side to side sensually as she walked away.

God, he was really in trouble.

"Captain."

Quentin peeled his eyes away from the door she exited and saw Oliver looking at him. Immediately, the older man scowled at him.

"You seem to be good at ruining my life, huh, Queen?"

The kid's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Captain?"

"You already got one Smoak; you need both of 'em now?" Quentin shook his head in disgust before walking back into his office.

He was used to the cycle he had on a daily basis, but he wouldn't mind this new addition to that cycle. No drug lord or pesty kid was going to stop him from letting it happen.

God knows he needed some happiness in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> _— the arrow writers better let this pairing happen._
> 
> _thank you for reading! feedback is appreciated._


End file.
